


A Tiny Person in A Big World

by nomsie500



Series: Domination for Dummies [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy!Madison, Little!Alex, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa!Jefferson, big brother!John, little!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomsie500/pseuds/nomsie500
Summary: Alex needs someone to take care of him, he just didn't think John would be the one to make him do it.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So even though this work is being published as a part of the Domination for Dummies series, it doesn't exist in the same universe since I want to do some different things with Thomas, James, and Alexander's relationship. I don't know if I'll write anything else to go with the other universe I created, but I do plan and expanding this one much more than I did with the other one. I hope you enjoy this anyway!

“Ready?”

“No.”

John sighed heavily. “Alexander, you can’t take care of yourself, you’ve proven that to me over the past few days. You have to do this, I’m not old enough to take care of you, I can barely handle living alone sometimes. Do this for me, please?”

“Fine, but you have to hold my hand the entire time,” Alex pouted.

“I can do that,” John replied with a small smile.

Alexander hated this. He hated it when people found out he was a little. He just didn’t understand how John found out, he had known the man for years and had been so careful this entire time. Yet, breakdowns come and go as they please and there’s nothing Alex can do about it now. 

The only good thing that had come of this is that he found out John was a little too, but not as young as Alex. Alex wasn’t a baby, he was around five years old, but he was still much too young to be living on his own. John was eleven and he didn’t fall into headspace too often, so he could handle living on his own but not living with Alex. Alex wished John wasn’t a little so John could just be his caretaker and he wouldn’t be forced to go to this stupid caretaker convention. John said this was for the best, but Alexander really didn’t want to believe him.

The two friends pushed through the doors of the convention building and followed the signs until they reached the room that the event was being held in. They walked over to the registration table.

“Caretakers or littles?” the woman working the table asked.

“We’re both littles,” John answered before Alex could open his mouth.

“Okay, now I need your names,” the woman replied as she checked off boxes on the name tags she was creating for them.

“I’m John and my friend here is Alex,” John once again answered for the two of them.

The woman smiled and handed them their name tags, “Here you go boys. Since you’re both littles, I’m going to need you to go over to the play pen if you’re under the age of five. If you’re between five and ten, I need you to go over the area with the indoor playground. If you’re older than that, then you’re old enough to go around and introduce yourselves to the caretakers you think look nice. I’ll also need you boys to fall into headspace so that way you know if you’ll be agreeable with a potential caretaker. Good luck and have fun, boys!”

“C’mon Alex,” John said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the playground.

“Since you can go wherever you want, can you stay with me?” Alex asked, already starting to fall into headspace.

“Of course, kitten, I’ll stay with you if that makes you feel better,” John replied, also beginning to fall into headspace.

Alex smiled widely and ran off towards the swings. John laughed and ran after him.

“John! John! Push me!” Alex giggled.

“Okay, kitten, hold on,” John replied, pulling Alex back and then pushing him forward.

Alex let out an excited shriek, giggling and kicking his feet. Little did he know he had caught the attention of two of his coworkers, caretakers looking for a little.

——

“James, they’re all too cute. I can’t figure out which one we should approach,” Thomas told his boyfriend.

“What about the little one giggling on the swing,” James replied, smiling as he watched the boy laugh and scream.

“He does seem, wait. Is that Alexander Hamilton?” Thomas asked.

James squinted and then gasped slightly, “I think that might be him. Let’s go talk to him anyway,” James said, pulling Thomas towards the swing set.

John saw them and stopped pushing, to which he was met with an annoyed exclamation of his name.

“Alex, look. It’s Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson from work,” John whispered to the boy he thought of as his brother.

“Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson from work?!” Alex exclaimed. “They can’t be. No, they can’t be.”

Alex decided to walk up to Madison and Jefferson. “Hello, Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson from work. I’m Alex,” Alex stuck out a hand for them to shake.

“Why hello, Alex. It’s a pleasure to meet you here. What are you doing here anyway?” James asked.

“Johnny says I need someone to take care of me. I don’t know what he’s talking about when he says that because I’m five which means I’m a big boy!” Alex proclaimed, standing in a super hero-like pose to put emphasis on the last statement.

Thomas and James chuckled at the little boy’s antics.

“You’re a silly little one, aren’t you? Well, even big boys need someone to take care of them sometimes. That’s why I have James,” Thomas explained to Alex.

“And that’s why I have Thomas,” James added.

“Hmm, I’ve never thought about it like that before,” Alex muttered.

“How about we go play a game?” Thomas asked.

“Hide-and-seek?” Alex requested hopefully.

“Yes, hide-and-seek,” Thomas replied.

Alex squealed and ran away to hide. James and Thomas laughed to themselves.

“You like him?” James asked.

“I like him much better as a five year old than as an adult. The baby is adorable,” Thomas stated.

“I have to agree with you,” James chuckled. It was then he spotted the sad little Alex had come in with. “John, right?” James asked.  
“Yeah,” John replied. “I guess my brother has found nice caretakers. They probably don’t want to take in two littles. It’s okay, I’ll just go find another person.”

Thomas and James watched unhappily as John walked away, disappearing into the crowd. It was then they remembered that they needed to find the five year old hiding in the playground. 

It didn’t take the two men long to find the little, he was hiding under the slide, but when they did find him he was in tears.

“I thought you forgot about me,” Alex sniffled.

James and Thomas melted immediately, James pulling Alex into his arms. “Of course we didn’t forget about you, baby. We were just worried about your brother,” James told the crying child in his arms.

“Johnny’s fine. Look,” Alex pointed towards where John was and sure enough, the boy was giggling at whatever the woman he was speaking with was saying.

“Can I come home with you?” Alex asked, looking at James and Thomas with wide puppy dog eyes.

“Of course you can, baby. You want to say good bye to John first?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah,” Alex replied, running over to his brother.

“Bye, Johnny. I’m going home with Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson from work now,” Alex explained while hugging John around the middle.

“Bye, kitten. Have fun and be good,” John replied, hugging Alex back.

“Okay,” Alex said with a smile. 

Kitten, James thought to himself. I’ll have to use that later.


	2. Coming Home

Alex bounced excitedly in the back seat of Jefferson’s car. Even though he was extremely apprehensive towards finding a caretaker when John had suggested it, he now couldn’t wait to go home and begin his new life as Jefferson and Madison’s baby. 

James turned around in his seat and laughed at him, “Someone’s excited.”

“Uh huh!” Alex replied. 

This made Thomas look in the rear view mirror and laugh too. “I never thought I would see the day that any of us would be excited to have Hamilton come home with us, Jemmy.”

“‘M not Hamilton, I’m Alex,” Alex stated from the backseat.

“We know, baby bear. We know,” James reassured.

Soon enough the trio had arrived back at James and Thomas’s house. Their high paying jobs at Washington’s company and their family money allowed the two men to have a nice and comfortable home. Little Alex wasn’t able to suppress his shock as to how big the house was.

“Woah,” the baby gasped.

James and Thomas laughed. “It is quite big, isn’t it, baby bear?” James asked.

“I never seen anything so big in my whole life!” Alex exclaimed.

Thomas gave James a doubtful look, the office building they all worked at was reasonably large, but the look on James’s face managed to keep Thomas quiet.

“Would you like to go inside and see where you’ll be staying?” Thomas instead chose to ask.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Alex replied before running up towards the door.

“He’s an excitable little one,” James remarked.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Thomas retorted.

James laughed at his boyfriend as they followed the little one into the house.  
They found Alex in the foyer looking at his surroundings, an unsure look covering his features. 

“What’s up, baby?” Thomas asked.

“Confused,” Alex responded.

“Well, this is the foyer. This is the room where we leave our shoes and coats,” Thomas explained, helping Alex out of his outer wear.

“This is the kitchen, and that room right there is the dining room. We usually eat dinner in the kitchen unless it’s a special occasion,” Thomas continued to explain, leading Alex through the rooms. James just about melted into a puddle of goo at the sight of Thomas being so gentle with the five year old and Alex listening to Thomas as if he was explaining the secrets to the universe. 

The new family unit continued to move through the house until they got to the room they had set up to accommodate the new little they were planning on taking in. When Alex got a good look at the room, his eyes widened.

“This is for me?” Alex asked, beginning to explore the room.

“It sure is, and if you want us to change anything that would be perfectly fine with us, baby bear,” James explained.

Alex’s face broke into a big grin and he hugged both of his new caretakers.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he exclaimed.

“Of course, baby bear,” Thomas replied.

Alex ran off towards the toy chest and began exploring what James and Thomas had already out in there. Alex pulled out a turtle stuffy, a whale stuffy, and some blocks and began building. Thomas approached the little boy.

“What do you like to eat, baby bear?” Thomas asked.

“I like lotsa things, I can’t remember them all,” Alex explained.

“Well, what’s your favorite thing to eat then?”  
“Hmm, chicken and mashed potatoes!” Alex exclaimed.

“Would you like to have that for dinner?” Thomas asked.

“Mmhmm,” Alex responded.

“Okay, baby bear. James will go downstairs to cook dinner while I go organize some stuff. Call if you need either of us, okay?”

“Okay!” Alex replied before becoming completely engrossed in his game again.

James chuckled and headed off to start dinner while Thomas went to go grab clothes that would fit the age Alex was and bring them into Alex’s room. Alex continued to play without a fuss until it was time for dinner.

“Alex! Thomas! Dinner’s ready!” James called.

“Coming,” Thomas yelled back.

“Alex, dinner time,” Thomas told the little boy.

“Okay,” Alex responded. Thomas reached for the little boy’s hand, who gladly took it, before heading downstairs. Dinner went without a hitch, with many stories being told, James and Thomas getting to know Alex, and plenty of giggles peppered in throughout the conversation. 

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Madison from work. It was really good,” Alex said.

“You don’t have to call me Mr. Madison from work, honey. You can call me whatever you like,” James explained.

“The same goes for me, baby,” Thomas added.

“Okay,” Alex said, thinking hard for a moment. “You’ll be Daddy and you’ll be Papa,” Alex decided, pointing at James and then at Thomas. Both men were completely fine with their designations, surprised that they had received those titles so quickly especially since Alex the adult was not particularly fond of the two of them. 

Alex then let out a huge yawn, prompting James to look at the time. It was nearly nine o’clock, very late for a five year old to be up and about.  
“Looks like someone’s ready for bed,” Thomas mentioned.

“I’d have to agree with you there,” James responded.

Alex didn’t protest going to bed like he usually would. He’d had a long, exciting, and surprisingly happy day, he thought as he was being tucked in to bed. This might not be so bad after all, Alex thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for how this story is going to go, but if there's anything you guys want to see let me know and I'll try to incorporate it into the story later on!


	3. Baby Bear?

Hamilton woke with a start. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened last night, so he figured he was little for the majority of it. Being little always made his memory fuzzy. He couldn’t explain why it always happened, but it did. 

It was then that Hamilton really started taking in his surroundings. He noticed he was in an unfamiliar bed, in a blue room he had never seen before in his life. There was a chest of drawers next to the bed he was in and a toy chest on the other side of the room. An abandoned block tower sat in the middle of the room. Hamilton looked down at what he was wearing and was surprised to find a pair of dinosaur pajamas on his body.

Hamilton thought long and hard to see if he could pick up any details from the night before, any clues that could explain his current location. He remembered coming home from work and meeting up with John, and John saying he had a surprise for Alexander…oh. Oh! John had taken him to a convention where he could meet up with other caretakers.

Now that he could remember that, Alexander assumed he had gone home with his caretaker last night. This part wasn’t surprising since five year olds typically weren’t allowed to go home by themselves. Satisfied with that answer, Alexander decided to head downstairs and meet his caretakers properly. 

What Alexander wasn’t expecting was to find Madison and Jefferson sitting at a table eating breakfast in the kitchen.

James heard Alexander walking down the stairs and turned to face him, smiling, “Good morning, baby bear!”

“Baby bear?” was the only response Alexander could come up with. 

“You didn’t object to the nickname last night,” Madison explained.

“That’s because little Alex only objects to being called by his full name or his last name,” Alexander retorted.

Thomas watched the exchange and frowned, “Is it safe to assume you aren’t little anymore?”

“I very rarely wake up feeling little if I was little the night before,” Alexander explained. “So, you guys have decided to be my caretakers?”

“Well, you didn’t have a problem with it the night before,” Thomas responded.

“Little Alex very rarely objects to anything. I don’t really understand why that is, given that I feel everything needs to be perfect,” Alexander tentatively explained.

The three men sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other. James and Alexander had only had about three civil conversations in the entire time they have known each other; and Thomas and Alexander very rarely even speak to each other without yelling, never mind civilly, so none of the men were entirely sure what to do.

Alexander cleared his throat, “May I sit or should I start walking?”

James frowned, “Why would we want you to leave?”

“You both hate me as an adult. I haven’t changed, why should you begin liking me as both an adult and as a five year old?” Alexander asked.

“Well, you’re our baby bear now. Unless you want that to change, we’re not going to kick you to the curb. You’re too cute to kick to the curb,” James explained, Thomas nodding along as he went.

“Okay,” Alexander responded, pulling out a chair and slowly sitting down.

There was a bowl of eggs and some toast on the table. Alexander usually didn’t eat breakfast, but he knew that since he was with his new caretakers he should probably eat. Alexander ended up staring at the food on the table for five minutes before James decided to say something.

“Are you going to eat?” James asked, almost tacking on a baby bear but decided against it.

“I don’t usually eat breakfast. I usually don’t eat in general,” Alexander responded.

Thomas suppressed a snort, “You do realize you need food to function, right?”

“That’s what all my friends tell me. I just find it easier not to eat. Takes up tie that I could be working,” Alexander explained.

James decided to take matters into his own hands and put some eggs and toast on a plate before setting it in front of Alexander. Alexander raised an eyebrow at James’s actions.

James shrugged his shoulders, “You have to eat. I don’t care if I’m technically only your caretaker when you’re little, you are going to eat on a regular basis if I have anything to say about it.”

“Well then I’ll make sure you don’t have much of a say in my life,” Alexander muttered to himself, but dug into the food anyway.

Thomas and James sat and watched Alexander eat seeing as they had already eaten their own breakfasts. Alexander finished up rather quickly, he was hungrier than he realized.

Thomas coughed, “So, what do you guys want to do now?”

“I’d like to go home and change. I told Eliza I would take Philip for the weekend and I was supposed to be at her house an hour ago,” Alexander said.

“Oh okay. Well, let’s leave now then,” Thomas responded. Both James and Thomas had a look on their face that said they didn’t want Alexander to leave, but Alexander had a life that was separate from theirs, it was Alex that was dependent on them.

James gave Alexander a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt to wear, and soon enough the three men were in the car, Alexander directing them to Eliza’s apartment. 

When they arrived, Alexander got out of the car, taking off but then turning around to come back to the car. “Thank you guys so much for taking me in. John was right, having caretakers is really what I need at this point in my life.”

Both men smiled. “It’s our pleasure. Come back to us soon, baby bear,” James said.

“Will do,” Alexander replied before taking off in the direction of Eliza’s apartment complex, eager to spend the weekend with his son. Once Alexander was inside, Thomas pulled away from the curb and drove back home.


	4. The Baby's Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in two or three months. Junior year is really kicking my ass and all the testing that happens at the end of the year is only about halfway over, so consistency is not something I can promise. Since I'm on vacation this week I'll try and stockpile chapters so I can upload regularly!!

Alexander ended up banging on Eliza’s door instead of knocking because he was so excited and so out of breath. Because Alexander was little so recently, little Alex’s excitability was one of the things that bled into Hamilton’s behavior. Alexander couldn’t bring himself to care, he was getting to see Philip for the first time in three weeks and he had been looking forward to seeing him all week.

Eliza finally opened the door and raised her eyebrows at Alexander’s practically quivering state. 

“Why on earth are you vibrating, Alexander?”

“Sorry, just excited,” was Alexander’s breathy reply.

Eliza just rolled her eyes and let Alexander in. As soon as the door shut a tiny curly-haired ball of pure energy came barreling into Alexander’s legs.

“Papa!” Philip exclaimed excitedly, brown eyes shining as they looked upon his father.

“Hey, hijo! How’s it going, bud?” Alexander asked.

“I’m good,” Philip replied, giving Alexander a toothy grin.

“Have you been good for your mom since I last saw you?” 

“Uh huh. Mama said that since I’ve been so good lately that after I come home we can go on an adventure. That’ll be two adventures in a row!” Philip replied excitedly. 

Alexander gave his son a faux confused look. “Two adventures in a row? Does this mean I have to take you on an adventure too?”

“Papa,” Philip whined, but began giggling afterwards because he knew his Papa was joking.

Eliza watched the exchange with a mixture of sadness and happiness on her face. Alexander was a great father and in many ways a good role model for Philip to have in his life, but Alexander was horrendous at taking care of himself and it wouldn’t be good for Philip to see his father be a little boy who was around his age sometimes. Alexander knew that Eliza didn’t want Philip to see him at his worst and that’s why they separated after Philip’s first birthday. They both wanted the best for Philip, and that meant Alexander couldn’t be there all the time. It hurt them both, but it was what it was.

Alexander smiled at his little boy and brought him into his arms. “You got your bag, hijo?”

Philip nodded his head enthusiastically, curly hair bouncing all over the place. “Yes, Papa. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Give your mom a kiss goodbye and we’ll be off,” Alexander promised.

Philip did as he was told, “Bye, Mama! Love you!”

“Love you too, baby boy. Be good for Papa and have fun. You be good too, Alexander,” Eliza instructed.

“We will!” was the last thing heard from both boys before the door closed. Eliza sighed, turning back towards the interior of the house and prepared for a quiet weekend alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a short filler chapter but there will be some drama in the upcoming chapters!!


	5. Phone Calls and Train Rides

Alexander and Philip had only walked about ten steps when Alexander realized he had left his car at John’s house. Alexander did the thing any reasonable adult would do, he panicked. Panicking tended to throw Alexander into little space, so he put his son down and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts.

“Why did we stop walking, Papa?” the little boy asked.

“Don’t worry, hijo, Papa just needs to sort something out so we can get where we need to go,” Alexander replied, trying his best to keep a calm facade for his son.

Alexander was still frantically scrolling through his contacts when he stopped for some random reason. Alexander didn’t understand why he had stopped until he read the contact name, Disgrace, the name he had put in for Jefferson. Alexander bit his lip, Jefferson and Madison hadn’t even been his caretakers for twenty four hours, is it too soon to call them and ask them for advice?

Alexander hit the call button before he could talk himself out of it. Jefferson picked up the phone after five rings.

“Alex?”

“Hey. I was wondering if you could help me find a way to John’s house? I left my car there and I need that to take Philip on our adventure today.”

“You do realize you live in New York, right?”

“But we’re leaving the city, oh, OH! Of course, thank you, Jefferson.”

“Anytime, Alex,” Jefferson replied with an evident smile in his voice before hanging up.

Alexander turned back to his son, “You wanna go visit Uncle John, hijo?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah! I haven’t seen Uncle John in forever,” came Philip’s excited reply.

“Okay, let’s go then,” Alexander said, grabbing Philip’s hand.

Alexander and Philip spent the next twenty minutes walking hand in hand to the nearest subway station, Alexander listening intently as Philip told him about everything that has been happening in his life for the past three weeks. 

“Here we are, hijo. Do you remember Mama and Papa’s rule about riding on the subway?” Alexander asked, interrupting Philip’s babbling.

“Uh huh! I have to stay on your hip the entire time so you don’t lose me,” Philip explained.

“Correct! You have a much better memory than your Papa, hijo,” Alexander told him.

Philip giggled and that ended any sort of conversation between the duo until they got on their train. 

“Can we listen to some music, Papa?” Philip asked.

“That depends, what kind of music do you want to listen to?” Alexander replied. It was a game they played, Philip could listen to music on the train if he wanted to listen to the ‘right’ kind of music. There was no ‘right’ kind of music, only what Alexander had downloaded on to his phone and what he didn’t, but anytime Philip wanted to listen to something Alexander didn’t have, Alexander always made sure they had a dance party featuring that type of music when they got home.

“Umm, I wanna listen to Wicked!” Philip requested.

“Wicked? Are you sure?” Alexander teased.

“Papa,” Philip whined.

“Okay, okay. Wicked it is, but only because you’re my favorite little boy,” Alexander pretended to relent. Even though they did have this game, Alexander tried to make sure he had all of Philip’s favorite music on his phone.

They soon came to their stop and got off the train, starting the ten minute trek to John’s apartment complex. The last thing Alexander was expecting to see when arriving inside of John’s apartment to pick up his car keys was John sitting at his kitchen table having a civil conversation with Jefferson and Madison about little Alex of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer. It wasn't, and for that I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if these sorts of conventions exist in real life but oh well if they don't. In this world, these sorts of events exist.


End file.
